Hero of The Afterlife
by pyrohelixdrago
Summary: Ben has always been a very forgiving person who gives people second chances but will his belief in people pay off or will it end up destroying him instead when hes transported to a new world with two of his former enemies
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer I don't own the Ben 10 series as it belongs to Man of Action)

(disclaimer I don't own bleach as it belongs to Tite Kubo)

(takes place after the ultimate enemy episode(s))

(The perfect girlfriend episode never happened)

(some events and details from omniverse may be added into the story)

Ben was currently is his room trying to sleep but couldn't as Julie had recently broken up with him not wanting to be part of his world and just to show how serious she was she had given him ship who was currently lying on his chest sleeping soundly

as Ben was so deep in thought he failed to see the feminine figure outside his house hiding in the shadows

suddenly ship shot up barking as if something was wrong but Ben was to late to notice as suddenly he saw the mysterious figure then without looking he slammed the dial to the omnitrix and transformed into one of his classic transformations upgrade

"whose there" he yelled in his digital like voice preparing to fire from his 'eye'

"hello Ben" a very smooth voice said belonging to none other then Ben's first crush Elena Validus who became the new queen of the chips (she had a black body suit with blue circuit type lines that covered her double d sized chest and had a heart shaped ass) that took her father and was later possessed by them then tried to kill Ben but as a final last ditch effort to save his life she sacrificed herself to save him

"why are you here" Ben said curious to why she was and even more curious as to how she was even alive

"I came for you Ben" she said wanting nothing more to be with the man she cared for and craved more than anything

Ben prepared himself thinking it would be a repeat of last time then got an idea that was crazy even for him he ran towards Elena who was in her nanite form and merged with the chips he deactivated their cpus but was able to figure out something that was different with the chips from the ones he first encountered instead of whatever organic DNA they first had they now have Elena's human DNA mixed in with the chips instead

Ben separated from Elena who changed back to her human appearance and was looking at herself her mind becoming clear

"Ben" Elena said looking at the hero who was still transformed

"Elena is it really you" upgrade said cautiously but silently hopping it was really his childhood friend

"yeah it's really me Ben" Elena said with tears in her eyes as she ran to her friend as his omnitrix started to time out and he was back in his human form

(in Ben's living room)

both sat in an awkward silence not knowing what to say to each other

"it's good to have you back Elena" Ben said getting a small smile from Elena

"it's good to finally be back" she said happily

"Elena you should know I made it so you're in complete control of the chips and you're now like me when I become nanomech except not as small but still your half human half chip" Ben said as Elena understood that becoming one with the chips would result in some kind of alteration in her dna

"hey how about we go get something to eat" Ben said thinking with his gut causing Elena to giggle at how Ben always thought with his stomach

(burger shack 30 minutes later)

Ben and Elena are eating chili fries outside enjoying each other's company reminiscing about the good ole days and Ben was telling Elena about some of his adventures

"he ate the baby" Elena asked not believing that someone could do such a thing

"yep so I opened his mouth went down his throat looking for a small whipped cream looking thing then broke through his teeth and threatened him if he started the war I would knit him a sweater out of his own intestines" Ben said remembering the mission where he first transformed into rath

Elena would have said something but a familiar looking green car showed up and 2 people came out

(the first was a guy with shoulder length black hair wearing a black shirt over a long sleeved grey one wearing blue jeans and black boots)

(the second one was a long red headed teen girl wearing a red long sleeved shirt wearing a black skirt with long black leggings and black shoes)

they both walked from the car towards Ben then they saw who he was with making Gwen envelope her hands in mana and Kevin to absorb the concrete beneath him and making sword's for both hands

"ah Ben why is your dead ex here" Kevin asked in his regular dumb founded tone

"no the real question is why are 'you' here with 'her'" Gwen said to Ben with her regular glare she had when she was angry while also sending one to Elena

"I'd watch who your talking to Gwen" Elena said giving Gwen a glare of her own while summoning some chips around her hands

the two guys back away seeing the terrifying aura the two girls were giving but Ben quickly erased his fear and turned into swampfire and got between the two girls and lit both his hands on fire

"ok everyone just needs to calm down" swampfire said as both girls powered down their attacks

(20 minutes later after a long explanation)

"I still think we shouldn't trust her" Gwen said to Ben as he just rolled his eyes at the sense of deja vu of how Gwen did this when Elena came back into their lives

"well that's not your call to make" Ben said surprising everyone even Elena at the statement he made "Elena's my friend and she deserves a second chance after everything we've been through that's the least she deserves" Ben said shocking everyone once again and causing Elena to be touched at how much the friendship she shared with Ben meant to him she was also sporting a very light pink blush

Gwen was shocked but not very surprised at what Ben was doing as it was his nature to always help others and knew there was no possible way to change his mind

"ok fine but you better tell grandpa max about this" Gwen said to her stubborn cousin

"alright I tell him" Ben said then noticing something "wait why are you two here" he asked curious as to why his two closest friends would come here now of all time's looking for him

"we came to warn you darkstar was spotted in the area around Bellwood so be on your guard" Kevin said not beating around the bush then heading towards his car

"well call in case if we spot him well radio you guys" Ben said walking towards his car with Elena following right behind him

(1 hour later)

both teens were outside a very crummy looking motor home that was the home to one Max Tennyson

Ben knocked on the door and after a few seconds his grandpa opened the door with a smile but it went away when he saw the seriousness in Ben's face

(20 minutes later)

Ben had just explained to his grandpa about the current situation he was in by helping Elena

"ok Ben I can reinstate Elena into the plumbers but she'll be under your watch on probation ok shes your responsibility" Max said to his grandson

Ben didn't have one problem with it and Elena had a small smile on her face

"thank you Mr Tennyson" Elena said to the veteran plumber

"its ok Elena I owe you and your father a huge debt for not trusting him this is one way I can even start to make up for my mistake" Max said as he was still regretting abandoning his friend in his time of need

(1 week later)

Ben was currently at Elena's old lab working on his car with ship while Elena continued her work on the chips as he didn't want to get in her way

Elena was currently running some tests and sending side glances towards Ben as he worked on his car while ship handed him tools and chewed on a wrench Ben gave him as a treat

Elena couldn't help but notice how hot Ben was even when he was covered in sweat and motor oil

Ben had just put in a khoros-5 engine block he ordered as it provided his car more speed and protection to the car like it does for Kevin's car and caught Elena staring at him so he walked over to her

"hey Elena-" Ben was starting to say as he was interrupted by the computer and showed a break in at the Bellwood museum causing both Ben and Elena to rush to Ben's car with ship in the back seat and started driving to the museum

(museum 10 minutes later)

a figure that was dressed in black clothing and had a metal helmet on descended from the skylight and walk towards the supernatural part of the museum this was Michael Morningstar or as he was now known as darkstar

darkstar was looking for a supernatural power source that would rejuvenate him to his former self the magical item he came here for was the keystone of Bezel which was suppose to boost the wielders power ten fold

when he saw the keystone in a glass case he shattered it and as he grabbed it he could feel the power the keystone was releasing

"hello Michael" a familiar feminine voice said from the shadows

darkstar charged his dark matter energy to absorb whoever the person was and when he saw who it was all he could do sweat in fear because the person before him was Charmcaster

Charmcaster (she had very beautiful orchid eyes and had smooth lips covered in very dark purple lipstick and was wearing her usual purple dress with a purple gem above her double d bust and long purple tights that were tight against her very slim legs and decent sized bubble butt with a pink sash around her hourglass shaped waist)had sensed a powerful magic item from Bellwood and went to acquire it and when she sensed darkstar she thought this would be a good opportunity to make him regret ever using her

(outside at the same time)

Ben and Elena had just pulled up to the museum and as they arrived a person was blasted right through the wall landing on the sidewalk and as they got closer they saw that it was darkstar

when Charmcaster went through the hole she made to finish off darkstar she saw Ben Tennyson and an unfamiliar girl she never seen before

"hello Ben" Charmcaster said in a very seductive voice as she saw the young hero and liked how handsome and well developed he turned out

Elena didn't like how familiar this woman seemed to be with Ben

"hi Charmcaster what exactly is going on" Ben asked seeing Charmcaster would never work with Micheal after he betrayed her

"well I was here to get a magical charm but I ran into that ugly leech" Charmcaster said as pointed to darkstar as he was still lying on the ground and started walking towards Ben "but forget about him just look at you I mean you look great how about you come visit me in Ledgerdomain" she said as she rested her hand on his firm chest getting Ben to blush at the sudden closeness the two had between them

Elena was very angry at the closeness the man she had feelings for was having with the magic user

darkstar regained consciousness and started to drain the power from the keystone turning him back to his normal self and giving him gold colored skin and getting the attention of the small group

"yes" Micheal yelled feeling all the power running through his body and fired a golden energy beam at the group causing them to duck for cover behind a wall

"hey Charmcaster do you have any ideas on how to stop him" Ben asked as he was trying to find an alien powerful enough to match Micheal

"yeah we have to overload the charm with power even though im strong I don't have enough power to overload it by myself" she said firing beams of energy to counteract Micheal's

"if it's energy you need I have the perfect guy" Ben said transforming into a robot like creature that had an omnitrix symbol on his chest that was glowing with energy along with his cone shaped head and his wrists with the omnitrix on a black belt around his waist

"Atomix" atomix now yelled and brought his hands together and a green sphere of energy formed between them "Charmcaster fire at the keystone" he said as Charmcaster powered up some magic and fired the same time atomix yelled "atomic blast" the two beams of energy collided with the keystone and as it did it started to crack up and exploded sending darkstar flying a good distance away and ripping a black hole and started to suck Ben, Elena and charmcaster into it like a vortex even Ben's car was sucked in


	2. Chapter 2

Ben woke up on desert sand with his car half buried and Charmcaster and Elena laying on the ground unconscious

'where the hell are we' Ben thought as get got up and transformed into Humungousaur and raised his car from the sand then quickly changed back to go wake up Charmcaster and Elena

"ugh Ben where are we" she asked getting Ben to shrug his shoulders then went to Charmcaster

"hey Charmcaster do you have any idea where we are" he asked the magic user shook her head basically saying she didn't have a clue

Charmcaster tried using her magic but didn't sense anything and couldn't access Ledgerdomain which worried the magic user as she never experienced this type of problem before

"well let's get in and hope we reach somewhere" Ben said as he got in the driver seat of his car while Elena got shotgun and Charmcaster got in the back

(1 hour later)

Ben, Elena, and Charmcaster have been driving aimlessly through the desert but they happen to spot a very huge dome and started driving towards it

"hey Charmcaster do you sense anything yet" Ben asked hoping she would get a feeling that their was any sign of life

"no still nothing" she said in anger and confusion due to her magic not feeling anything

Elena was on the scanner in the car hopping to receive some kind of signal of anyone on the com system

(30 minutes later)

Elena was glaring at Charmcaster who was looking at Ben in a very slutry way and it pissed Elena off too no end she would have said something if the car didn't start shaking

Ben stopped his car and noticed that the sand started to rise up and take on a form that was made completely made of the sand but with a white mask on its 'face'

"you who dares trespass into las noches shall meet your end for your negligence" said the giant made of sand

they all looked at each other not knowing what to say but got out the car and prepared for the battle that was about to happen

Ben went through the omnitrix and pressed down surrounded by a bright green light transformed into a creature that was made of rocks and fire this was Ben's first alien heatblast

runuganga the being made of sand was surprised at what had just happened "just what kind of hollow are you" this got confuse looks from the trio 'just what is hollow' they all thought

"no matter you all shall die anyway" runuganga said as he sent his 'hand' down crushing and encasing all three of them in sand

a few moments later his sand where his 'chest' was started to burn up and glow pink and suddenly a pink sphere shot out

Charmcaster made a bubble around Elena and herself to protect them from the sand while heatblast stayed inside the sand beast increasing his heat so much the sand creature's sand started to glow from the heat then Ben shot out of the sand behemoth and slapped the omnitrix and turned into arctiguana a blue lizard with blue spikes on its back with a black covering for his back and limbs he took a deep breath and shot out a very icy breath towards the very hot burning sand creature and as it cooled the creature turned into a glass version of itself which then shattered into particles

"wow cool" Charmcaster said getting a small chuckle from the icy lizard and a blank look from Elena

"ok lets get inside" arctiguana said as he hit the omnitrix transforming into big chill phasing everyone including his car into the dome then changed back and started driving down an endless hallway

(meeting room)

"greetings my fellow espada it appears we have some uninvited guests in las noches" Aizen said to a group of people who sat at a large meeting table with mask fragments on a certain part of their bodies while two 'human' looking men were on opposite sides of his throne

"who has the balls to invade this place" said a very skinny man with a black eye patch on his left eye wearing white robes and a spoon like hood in a very disturbing blood thirsty way

"yes lord Aizen are they shinigami" asked a very obedient servant of Aizen

"no they are human" Aizen said causing everyone to look at him in shock

"how the hell did humans get into hueco mundo let alone las noches" said a light blue haired man with his hands behind his head with his feet kicked up on the table he had mild interest and curiosity in the enemy who made it inside las noches

"what does it matter we should eradicate these insignificant little ants" said a grumpy looking old man with scars along his face

"no they could be of some use of us" said a pink haired man who appeared to be very sophisticated

"szayelaporro is correct this is the footage from outside the dome" Aizen said as he used a special kido to show the footage from outside

(the espada saw Ben's fight with runuganga)

this caused all the espada to have certain reactions

"awesome"

"impressive"

"fascinating"

"zzzzzzzzzz"

"cool"

"*growl*"

"such **power** "

"…..."

"nice"

"*dark chuckle*"

"well lord Aizen what will we do about the intruders" Gin asked with his regular snake like grin

"it appears these three individuals have extraordinary powers we shall continue to watch them as they are going to face a privaron espada" Aizen said in his normal neutral yet amused and interested tone

(in Ben's car)

"hey Charmcaster any luck" Ben said keeping his eyes on the straight path they were going

"no its like there isn't anything out here" Charmcaster said still not picking up anything with her powers

"ok here's what we know so far were in a desert with no communication and to top it off we can't seem to find anyone or anything to tell us where we might be" Ben said not knowing what to do as Elena couldn't pick up anything with the scanner and he couldn't even find anything with the omnitrix until he was struck with a sudden realization

"were in another universe" Ben said remembering his old friend Rex and remembering how he couldn't contact anyone from his world while in his friends universe he had similar issues in different dimensions but what really tipped him off was that Charmcaster couldn't access Ledgerdomain as she could access it from any dimension or planet

"wait how do know" Elena asked curious as to how Ben knew this

after Ben explained his adventure to Rex's universe he explained how he found out

"I still don't understand how we got here" Charmcaster said curious to how they got here when the keystone should have sent them to somewhere like Ledgerdomain seeing it was a dimension made of magic

"when you and me flooded the keystone with power my power must've affected the charm somehow sending us here" Ben said seeing that the omnitrix was powered by an unlimited power source and that power didn't work well with magic

"ok we have the keystone or at least whats left of it" Elena said bring out the keystone (without the bracelet) shattered into three different pieces

Charmcaster looked it over "it still has power but not as much as it originally had" Charmcaster said thinking it would be difficult to get home with the charm in such a bad state with such little power

"well maybe we can-" Elena was saying until an explosion happened making Ben stop the car and quickly got out seeing a man with a very large orange afro in white jumpsuit

"who are you" Ben asked seriously as he activated the omnitrix looking for the right alien

"greetings intruder my name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda" the man said as he introduced himself

"hi my names Ben Tennyson" Ben said thinking that he should introduce himself as the man in front of him did so as well

(with Charmcaster and Elena inside the car)

"how could you not sense him" Elena asked in an angry whisper not trying to distract Ben or somehow get in the way

"I've been scanning everywhere with my magic and I can't pick him up for some reason" Charmcaster said with her eyes glowing pink with mana as she tried to sense the man and was still not picking up anything 'its as if he isn't there at all' she thought not understanding how that was possible

(back with Ben)

"so now that we've gotten the introductions out of way what do you want" Ben said very seriously knowing that the man was here for a reason

"you are an intruder so it is my duty to eliminate you so prepare yourself child" Gantenbainne said preparing to fight

Ben was a little taken back seeing as most of his enemies would have just blindsided or sucker punched him it was refreshing that some people believed in fighting fair

"alright its hero time" Ben said slamming down on the omnitrix and was surrounded by a flash of green light transforming into a muscular hawk like human

"are you ready" kickin hawk said prepared to fight

Gantenbainne was in shock at how the teenage boy that was in front of him transformed into a human bird then he recomposed himself and got into a stance prepared for battle


End file.
